nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Lulu Day
Lulu Day is the sixteenth episode of the first season of Ni Hao, Kai-Lan. In this episode, Kai-Lan and Lulu are having a special playdate together, but they end up playing with different things. They soon learn how to compromise their playing so that they can enjoy their playdate. Plot Kai-Lan recieves a picture of her and Lulu playing together, showing that Lulu wants to have a special playdate with her. Kai-Lan decides that she wants to give her a present, so she makes something that she loves, a pinwheel. She tells the audience how they blow at a pinwheel, and teaches them how to say "blow" in Chinese. Lulu shows up with a present for Kai-Lan, a dinosaur necklace, knowing that she really likes dinosaurs. Cast of Characters from the TV episode *Kai-Lan *Lulu *Rintoo *Tolee *Hoho *Howard the owl Kai-Lan and Lulu's new friends from the 1988 movie *Ms. Frizzle *Arnold *Wanda *Carlos *Keesha *Tim *Phoebe *Ralphie *Dorothy Ann *H.R. Pufnstuf *Jimmy *Freddy *Ludicrous Lion and his horse. *Toadenoff *Shirley Pufnstuf *Evil witch *Spyler *Ce-Ce *Duck on wheels *Mumble Monster *Wheeler *''The Wizard of Oz'' cast *Willy Wonka and Charlie *Fat Albert, Rudy, Russell, Weird Harold, Dumb Donald and Mushmouth *Tintin, Captain Haddock and Professor Calculus *The Spider-Friends, Aunt May, Mona Osborn, and Flash Thompson *Iron Man *Captain America *Wolverine from the X-Men *Batman and Robin *Superman *The Flash Quotes *'Kai-Lan:' "Oh, Lulu wants to have a special playdate with me." *'Kai-Lan:' "Ye-Ye likes our big bubble." Trivia * In this episode, Rintoo and Tolee do not really appear the 11th minute. Hoho does not appear until the near end of the episode. * This episode marks the second appearance of Howard the owl. * Kai-Lan and Lulu make a very humongous soap and water bubble in this episode. As such, they also popped their bubble by bouncing up and down together. * This episode was originally a 1988 movie by 20th Century Fox. It was edited out when this was a TV episode on Nickelodeon. * Steve Burns appeared with Kermit The Frog in the 1988 movie, when Kermit was still voiced by Jim Henson, and when Steve was 15 years old. James Fox co-stars in this movie with Kenan Thompson and Bill Cosby. Gilligan, Skipper, Professor, Mary Ann, and Mr. Howell from Gilligan's Island make cameo appearances in the finale of this movie as well. * Hoho is absent in the 1988 movie. Also, Kenan Thompson and Bill Cosby do not appear untill the near end of the movie to take Hoho's place. * In the 1988 movie of this episode, Steve leads Kai-Lan and Lulu to his hotel apartment 2-3-8. The hotel building looks a lot like the Holiday Inn casino hotels. As soon as they got to his hotel room, Steve gives Kai-Lan a pair of magic slippers -- pink with flowers and hearts and dinosaurs on them. When she tried them on her feet, Kai-Lan thinks that they're pretty and very sparkly. This is because her slippers have sparkles on them as well. Steve also gives Lulu a magic wand. Kai-Lan and Lulu had a lot of fun at Steve's hotel apartment, even Steve. He played a Bop It game. Kermit wasn't joining the fun. Instead, he reads a few poems in his amphibian poems book. * Also in the 1988 movie, Kai-Lan and Lulu played a video game with Steve. Kermit watched as they played the game. After that, Kai-Lan and Lulu even went swimming at the pool. There was even a bubbling hot tub, good enough for Kermit to relax in. * The water in the pool was cool enough for Kai-Lan and Lulu to swim in. The water in the hot tub was warm enough for Kermit to relax in. * Kai-Lan's bathing suit is much different in the 1988 movie of this episode. In the episodes "Beach Day" and "Rintoo Makes A Splash", Kai-Lan's bathing suit was white with apples on it, but in the 1988 movie of this episode, her bathing suit is pink with hearts on it. Kai-Lan even wears a swim ring around her waist, and she also wears her magic slippers, because they are water-proof. Kermit also only wears a yellow swimming cap on his head, and Lulu wears water wings on her arms. * Steve does not swim with Kai-Lan and Lulu or relax with Kermit. Instead, Steve reads his newspaper. * Kai-Lan's bathing suit and swim ring from the 1988 movie would later return in the 1992 movie of "Rintoo Makes A Splash". * Also in the 1988 movie of this episode, Steve takes Kai-Lan and Lulu to 4 magical places. Please note that the magic slippers make Kai-Lan fly up in the air. Kermit does not go with Kai-Lan and Lulu and Steve. Instead he stays at the hotel with James Fox. * First, Steve, Kai-Lan and Lulu visit Ms. Frizzle's classroom from Scholastic's The Magic School Bus, where they meet Arnold, Wanda, Carlos, Keesha, Tim, Phoebe, Dorothy Ann, Ralphie, and Ms. Frizzle herself. Second, Steve, Kai-Lan and Lulu visit Living Island, where they meet H.R. Pufnstuf, Jimmy and his flute, Freddy, Ludicrous Lion and his horse, Toadenoff the Great and his #1 star, Shirley Pufnstuf, and of course, that evil very witch. Kai-Lan and Lulu had fun at Living Island. The third place where Steve and Kai-Lan and Lulu went is the place from the I Spy 2003 series, where they meet Spyler and Ce-Ce, as well as the duck on wheels and even the mumble monster, who is a hairy furry guy. Kai-Lan and Lulu even meet, of course, Wheeler. The fourth and final place where Kai-Lan and Lulu and Steve went is the land of Oz, where they meet Dorothy, Toto, the tin man, the scarecrow, the cowardly lion, and the witch of the west. Dorothy takes Kai-Lan and Lulu a tour around the land of Oz. She tells them that she had escaped from Kansas by a humongous tornado. Kai-Lan and Lulu and Steve had a great time at Ms. Frizzle's classroom, Living Island, Spyler and Ce-Ce's place, and the land of Oz. * On the way back to Kai-Lan's place in the 1988 movie, Steve and Kermit saw that Kai-Lan, still wearing her magic slippers, is floating in a pink bubble gum bubble. Steve was very surprised. He then saw that Lulu was also in a bubble, but this time, it's a regular bubble made of soap and water, like the one from the TV episode. * During the finale of the 1988 movie, here's what Kai-Lan and Lulu did besides hopping up and down: First, Lulu did a ballet twirl, and with her magic wand, she popped the soap and water bubble. Following this, it was Kai-Lan's turn. Kai-Lan thought for a few seconds. Then she counted to 3, not in chinese, but in regular english. After she counted to 3, Kai-Lan bounced up and down, like she did with Lulu in the TV episode when they were in the humongous soap and water bubble, only this time, Kai-Lan bounced up and down 11 times. And then, even before Gilligan could begin to say anything, Kai-Lan performed an extremely ginormous hop, which made her sail way high up into the sky than possible, and then, with a really loud ear-spliting dynamite exploding sound, she popped the pink bubble gum bubble, which causes everybody to be covered in sticky pink bubble gum. Everyone was so surprised and frightened by the sound and Kai-Lan. They also saw that they were covered in bubble gum. Kenan Thompson and Bill Cosby appeared that very minute. * Steve has also appeared in his introduction on the 2006 DVD release of the 1988 movie of this episode. * In the I Spy 2003 series place scene of the 1988 movie of this episode, even before Spyler and Ce-Ce have appeared, Kai-Lan, Steve and Lulu heard a very loud booming voice from far away saying "Who dare destroy my peace?", which echos off into the distance. It repeats that 4 times, and then, while Steve, Kai-Lan and Lulu were looking around and wondering where the loud booming voice was coming from, Spyler and Ce-Ce immediately leaped right out of nowhere as they both yell out "Surprise!". This frightens Kai-Lan, Steve and Lulu very much. * At the beginning of the 1988 movie, the 20th Century Fox 1981 logo uses the fanfare from Can-Can. Usually this variant was replaced by the 1994 logo, with that logo's 1997 fanfare. The 1989 CBS-Fox and 1994 Fox Video VHS releases of this movie have this variation intact, however. * The 1988 movie of this episode is the only movie for the characters mentioned above to have appeared in. They also appeared in the finale of the movie right after Kenan Thompson and Bill Cosby have appeared. * Other characters that appeared in the finale of this movie are: Willy Wonka and Charlie, Fat Albert, Rudy, Russell, Weird Harold, Dumb Donald, Mushmouth, Tintin, Captain Haddock, Professor Calculus, Peter Parker as Spider-Man, Bobby Drake as Iceman, Angelica Jones as Firestar, Aunt May, Flash Thompson, Mona Osborn, Iron Man, Captain America, Wolverine from the X-Men, Batman and Robin, Superman, and The Flash. * The loud booming voice which says "Who dare destroy my peace?" also returns in It's A Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1